The Twilight Saga Moments
by Mikii1234
Summary: A bunch of moments from the series that were not in the book that i decided to write about, such as Jared imprinting on kim, Charlies POV when he saw vampire bella, and a few phases and more imprint moments.
1. Chapter 1 Jared's Imprint

These are basically short stories I am writing about a bunch of people in all different parts of the book so I though I'd start off with when Kim & Jared met.

**When Jared imprinted on Kim - **

'_Hello world. My name is Kim Conweller'._

That was all I had. All English lesson. That was all I had wrote

The reason I had not wrote anything was because I was still curious as to where Jared could be. I had no reason to worry, its not like he would actually care if _I_ were gone or anything, but still, I was worried.

It had been Three weeks. Three whole weeks since he had been at school.

Was he sick? He must be very sick to have been gone for three weeks..

I heard some rumours going around that a lot of teenagers on the reservation were ending up with mono. Was this true? Did he have mono?

My mind was filled with so many thoughts of Jared, I barely realised the bell had gone for next period until there was only a few people in the class packing up.

I jumped up, startled and quickly shoved all my books and pens into my bag. Next I had history, I hoped Jared would be back. Even if he didn't notice me, I still noticed him and he was unbelievably gorgeous.

I slowly walked to History, not wanting the disappointment to show when he wasn't there. I hope he hadn't changed schools or anything, he couldn't have though, otherwise people would know.

_Geez Kim. _I smacked myself on the forehead, ignoring the odd stares I was getting from people as I walked by. _This was Jared Tinsel you were thinking about Kim, He doesn't like you, and never will, so just forget him._ The little voice in my head kept shouting at me, telling me I needed to get over him, but like always, I ignored it, and continued on with my daydreams about Jared.

This was until I finally got to the door of history and peered inside.

Damn. Disappointment washed over me.

He wasn't there.

I regretfully trudged to my seat and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye I peeked at the seat next to me and let out a sigh. When would he ever be back?

'_Get a grip Kim. Get a grip'_ I chanted, over and over in my head.

I seriously needed to get over him. He does not like me. He will never like me. He is destined to be with someone pretty and beautiful. Not with plain old boring Kim Conweller.

' Attention please' announced Mr Tyson, the conversations had hushed down to a minimum as he began to start the lesson.

' Today, in class we will be exploring the origins of world war..'

I was barely listening; Jared just seemed to be in my every thought

I was so obsessed, it was just sad. I took one last attempt at cutting him out of my mind and tuned back into Mr. Tyson's lesson.

His voice droned on about the war ' The war rampa- Oh'

We all turned to face what he was startled about.

There he was, standing in his godlike form, at the door. Jared Tinsel.

He was back, he was back! My mind was doing its only little victory dance while my heart fluttered around.

He spoke, filling the room with his beautiful voice.

' Umm. Yeah, sorry im late.. I just, woke up late..and yeah' He mumbled, aware that everyone in the room was watching him.

I had never known Jared to be shy. He looked so wary, averting his eyes from everyone in the room.

' Okay then, you'll be getting a detention slip though, please take your seat' Mr Tyson replied, shaking his head and without a second beat, continued where he left off.

I was of course, not paying any attention to him, as was most of the class, all of us had our eyes glued on Jared, many unspoken questions in our heads.

He drew his hand through his dark brown hair and slowly walked towards our table. I quickly averted my eyes to our desk, so he couldn't see that I was staring at him. Most of the class did the same.

As he got closer, I could feel the heat coming off him, what was wrong with him? Why was he so hot?

My forehead burrowed in confusion, and my head snapped up just as he was reaching our desk.

Our eyes met and he stopped. Everyone in the class was now watching as he just stood there, staring at me, the biggest smile plastered across his face.

I quickly looked back down at the table. Aw crap. My staring must have freaked him out. But then why was he smiling? Slowly, i raised my head and peeked between my fingers to see if he was still there.

Yes he was, and still staring, at me, but this time he had a small frown on his face. As soon as he saw me looking at him his faced erupted into a giant smile and I couldn't help but return a smile of my own.

' Mr Tinsel. Is there something wrong?' Mr. Tyson asked, clearly annoyed.

Jared kept his eyes on me as he replied in a cheerful voice , ' No sir, everything's perfect'.

His eyes never left mine as he quickly walked past me and climbed into the seat next to me, dragging his seat, as close to me as was possible.

Oh my god. Why was he so close? This was all I've wanted the whole year, but now. Wait. Did he know I liked him? Was this some sort of joke?

I deliberately looked straight ahead at the board, If our eyes met again I knew I would probably gasp loudly or my heart would leap out of my chest and I would die. The first one, more then the second one, but a big reaction was in store.

He was still looking at me. I could feel his eyes on me. His heat radiating onto me.

He was so close, I just wanted to reach ou- no. Kim. Stop.

You. Are. Overreacting.

He looked at you once, that doesn't mean he likes you or anything, I mean, he hasn't even talked to you, itl go back to the way it always was and you will be invi-

I was cut off by a whisper coming from my left, ' _Hi, I'm Jared, your Kim, right?_

No way.

Jared Tinsel.

Was talking.

To me.

I suddenly realised I hadn't replied and he'd probably think I was a huuuge dork.

I kept my eyes on the board as I whispered back ' _Yeah..Um..Hi?'_

Yeah. Um. Hi. I mentally slapped myself.

Turning to my left, I wanted to see what my lame response had done to him, but all I could see was his face, and it was completely filled with happiness.

His smile stretched to a point I thought might be impossible, and as soon as he saw me looking at him, it grew even wider.

I let a curtain of my hair hide my face, I was blushing, and extremely embarrassed.

Why was he smiling at me? Why was he so happy?

I pondered these thoughts until I felt a hand on my hair, carefully pushing my hair behind my ear.

I turned to face Jared who spoke in the most sweetest voice, ' _Kim, please don't hide your beautiful face from me, ever'._

I would never forget those words. Ever. The love of my life, my crush, the one who I wanted just called me beautiful. This is officially the best day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Paul's Imprint

_Disclaimer - I dont own anything !!_

_Thankyou very much for the Review and keep the reviews coming pretty please :)_

_Sorry i havent updated in aaages, my internets been out._

_Well, Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it :D_

_This one is of paul's imprinting._

* * *

Paul Imprinting on Rachel

PAUL POV

Part of me thought that being a werewolf is cool. I mean, a werewolf, that's pretty cool. The whole hearing everybody thoughts, not so cool. I was in my human form now though, heading towards first beach. The forest was quiet, I could tell that none of my fellow werewolves was around, but that was good because it also meant that there were no disgusting bloodsuckers around. Today was not my day. No bloodsuckers to kill and that Jacob Black still pining over that Bella chick. He really needed to get a life.

I felt the rough undergrowth of the forest turn to the cool sand covering first beach. The rocks covered most of the sand, but here and there were some free patches. I liked walking down to first beach, to take a moment to think. I had so much going on in my life, and all these annoying people telling me to calm down. Why should I calm down? Its not like I chose to be a werewolf. But still, it was cool.

I kept walking along the beach, skimming my feet in and out of the water. The air was humid, for me at least. Any normal person would be frozen on a day like this. Not for me though. I got these freaky werewolf powers instead.

The waves looked rough today, hitting the rocks with such force they formed small dents in them. This would not be a good day for cliff diving, or even swimming to say the least. Well, not for a human it wouldn't be.

I pondered what I should do next. Go back to the annoying werewolf family or go cliff diving? Geez. Those are such sad choices. I should be having a life, instead of trying to control a stupid temper. This made me start to shake abit, but I calmed myself down. _Not here, Not here _I chanted under my breath.

I decided to head back, into the forest; they would probably call me in soon anyway. Maybe those bloodsuckers had finally broken the treaty and we could kill them. I wish. I turned my head toward the forest but during this something caught my eye. It was a girl, about twenty years old. She was sitting on a log about 20 metres down the beach, just staring out at the sea. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair flowing down her back, pearl white teeth and the most beautiful skin. I felt myself being pulled towards here, and embracing the pull, I walked towards her. As I got closer I could see she was listening to an ipod or some other musical device. She was looking out at the sea, watching the waves. I decided to go up and say hi; maybe Sam would just let this one pass. I mean, I _was_ only saying hi. How bad could that be?

I kept walking, ignoring the shouting in my head to turn back. This was so not following orders, but who really gives a stuff. I approached here, my hands in my pockets, I didn't know why, but I felt the need to impress her. As I got closer, she must have heard me approach because she quickly pulled her headphones out of her ears and turned to look at me. In that moment _everything _changed. This, her, she was my world, is my world. Everything that is me now belonged to her. I loved her. I didn't even know her. Oh crap, I was staring and not saying anything. I quickly shoved my hand towards her, freaking out that she would think I was weird or something for staring for so long. All she did was smile, my breath hitching in my throat. I introduced myself,

' Hi umm, I-mm Pa-a-aul' I stuttered nervously. Since when was I nervous around girls? Sheesh Paul get a grip! I mentally hit myself.

I felt her hand grip mine, her hand was so soft, it looked so perfect in mine.

' Rachel' was all she said, her voice so breathtaking I just stood there, staring.

Rachel. Rachel. It was perfect. She was perfect. Wait. Rachel?

' Rachel…Black?' I questioned. Jacob's Sister. Shit. I just imprinted on his sister.

' Yes, Rachel Black' She replied, still smiling, but questioning how I knew her last name.

This was going to take _a lot_ of explaining.


End file.
